Happy Birthday!
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Shinichi. Apa yang akan Shinichi lakukan ketika ia masih menjadi Conan? For Shinichi's Birthday. RnR please? ;


Sakura : Halo semua...karena Yessy sedang malas berbicara aku menggantikannya.

Conan : Memangnya dia kenapa?

Sakura : Sedang terkena euforia habis UN... karena itu dia jadi males-malesan, contohnya dia malas membaca ulang fic ini.

Conan : Oh...lalu ceritanya sekarang apa?

Sakura : Katanya tentang kamu dan Ran-neechan. Baiklah mari kita mulai fanficnya. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday!<strong>

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Sakura Kudou (c) Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo  
><strong>

**Warning : OOC, contain OC, Gaje, Aneh, Mungkin mirip dengan fanfic seseorang, dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Conan's POV**

Kring...kring... Aku pun terbangun dari mimpiku. Mematikan alarm itu dan merapikan futonku. Aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigiku. Setelah semua urusan di kamar mandi selesai, aku pun mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu, aku menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Aku melihat kalender yang terpasang di ruangan itu. 4 Mei... entah kenapa tanggal itu dibulati oleh Ran. Ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Aku menuju dapur dan menyapa Ran, "Ohayou Ran-neechan."

Ran pun membalas sapaanku, "Ohayou, Conan-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis, bisa-bisa aku terhipnotis olehnya kalau aku tidak menahan diriku. "Oh ya Ran-neechan. Memangnya ada apa hari ini? Kenapa tanggalan di kalender dibulatin?" tanyaku dengan suara sepolos mungkin.

"Conan-kun lupa ya? Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu dan Shinichi. Kamu dan Shinichi sama saja. Selalu lupa hari ulang tahun kalian," jawab Ran. Benar juga! Aku lupa hari ini ulang tahunku. Ya..wajar saja kami sama saja, aku kan Shinichi. Ran mengatur sarapan di meja makan. Lalu, dia keluar sebentar untuk mengambil kado untukku. "Ini Conan-kun. Otanjoubi omedetou! Ini hadiah dariku," katanya. Aku langsung membuka hadiahku. Hei! Bukannya aku seperti anak kecil, tapi aku harus menjadi seperti itu supaya Ran tidak curiga. Ternyata aku mendapat buku karya Shinmei Kaori, _Kasus Pembunuhan di Tengah Malam volume 2._ "Arigatou Ran-neechan!"

"Douitashimashite. Ah! Otou-san, Ohayou!" kata Ran saat melihat ayahnya telah bangun dan bergabung dengan kami. "Ohayou occhan," sapaku. Dia hanya menjawab, "Ohayou. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada kertas kado? Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Conan-kun yang ulang tahun. Aku baru saja memberinya hadiah." Occhan tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya memakan sarapannya. Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya aku pun membuka pembicaraan. "Ran-neechan, apa yang kamu berikan untuk Shinichi-niichan?"

"Ehm...aku berencana mengajaknya nonton film terbaru di bioskop. Film itu tentang detektif, dia pasti suka. Sayangnya, dia tidak membalas email dan dia juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya," suara Ran sepertinya agak sedih. Aku tidak membalas apa-apa. Aku termenung. Apa yang aku harus lakukan untuk membuat tidak bersedih lagi?

* * *

><p>Saat sampai di sekolah, aku tidak mendapat hadiah apapun. Wajar saja, aku tidak memberi tahu yang lainnya hari ulang tahunku. Dan kalau mau jujur, aku tidak begitu ingin diingatkan hari ulang tahunku. Karena dengan begitu, aku merasa sudah semakin tua. "Ohayou, Conan-kun!" sapa Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Aku hanya membalas dengan tidak semangat, "Ohayou."<p>

Aku menaruh tasku dan duduk di tempat dudukku. Teman semejaku, yang sedang membaca buku memerhatikan aku. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tidak bersemangat, Kudou-kun? Mengingat orang akan senang kalau hari kelahirannya datang," kata Haibara, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Alasan kenapa aku tidak semangat karena aku telah membuat Ran bersedih...lagi. "Pasti karena dia lagi kan?" terka Haibara. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan apa-kamu-baru-saja-membaca-pikiranku. Lagi-lagi dia menjawab, "Bukan begitu. Hal itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu."

"Oh," hanya itu jawabanku. Tak lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai. Dan terus terang aku tidak begitu memerhatikan pelajaran. Aku kan sudah kelas 2 SMA! Tanpa belajar pun aku yakin bisa mendapat nilai 100 bahkan bisa 200 dalam tes SD mana pun. Aku terus memikirkan cara supaya membuat Ran tidak bersedih lagi. Hanya ada satu jalan supaya dia tidak bersedih lagi. Aku harus kembali menjadi Shinichi sementara. Tapi mengingat orang yang tepat sedang duduk disebelahku tidak akan mengijinkan, walaupun aku membelikan semua barang yang dia inginkan pasti dia akan menjawab, "Berbahaya. Kalau begini terus tubuhmu akan membuat antibodynya dan bisa-bisa kamu tidak akan kembali ke tubuh aslimu!" Tapi...ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Mungkin aku bisa membujuknya.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku berjalan berdua dengan Haibara karena aku beralasan ingin ke rumah hakase. "Lalu, kenapa kamu ingin ke rumahku? Jangan bilang kamu ingin meminta prototype antidote APTX 4869, karena ingin menemui gadis dari kantor detektif itu," katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Benar. Ya...ya...kamu pasti akan bilang kalau ini berbahaya bagi tubuhku. Tapi ayolah Haibara! Ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Tolonglah..aku ingin bertemu dengannya dalam tubuh Kudou Shinichi, bukan dalam tubuh Edogawa Conan...kumohon Haibara!"

Haibara berpikir selama perjalanan. Akhirnya saat kami sampai di rumah hakase, dia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu antidote itu." Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sungguh? Kamu tidak berbohong kan?" Dengan tampang kesal dia mengangguk. "Yap. Aku akan memberimu antidote itu karena hari ini hari special. Anggap saja antidote itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku! Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil obat itu." Haibara meninggalkan aku yang sedang bersorak gembira seperti orang yang tidak waras. Aku pun kembali ke rumahku dan mengambil bajuku. Lalu, aku kembali ke rumah hakase. Tak lama kemudian, Haibara pun kembali dan memberiku sebutir pil beserta segelas air putih. "Efeknya hanya 10 jam. Gunakan waktumu sebijaksana mungkin! Kalau identitasmu ketahuan aku tidak mau tanggung." 10 jam? Berarti aku hanya bisa menjadi Kudou Shinichi sampai tengah malam. Ya...sudahlah, demi Ran.

Aku pun menuju ke toilet. Mengganti baju dan meminum pil itu. Tubuhku mulai terbakar. Tulang-tulangku serasa sedang melumer. Akhirnya seletelah proses transformasi yang sangat menyakitkan aku kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi! Aku keluar dari toilet dan berterima kasih kepada Haibara. "Terima kasih ya Haibara! Berkat kamu..." sayangnya Haibara memotong perkataanku. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, dia pasti telah menunggu kamu. Cepat! Jangan membuang waktumu!"

"Kau benar. Sampai jumpa!" Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah. Sambil terus berlari, aku menuju ke kantor detektif. Aku mengetuk pintu kantor itu. "Siapa?" Ran membuka pintunya. Dia terbelalak melihat aku. "Shi...Shinichi!" Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan berkata, "Ran. Aku pulang." Dia langsung memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan air matanya membasahi bajuku. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang lembut. "Selamat datang Shinichi," bisiknya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun menghapus air matanya. "Berhubung ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

Ran tampak senang. "Tentu saja Shinichi! Sebentar ya. Aku mau mengganti bajuku dulu," Ran langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun sudah siap. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film detektif yang baru keluar ini? Bukankah kamu mau mengajakku menonton itu?" usulku. Ran setuju. "Tapi Shinichi...kenapa kamu tahu aku mau mengajakmu menonton film itu?"

"Eh.. Bocah kacamata itu yang memberitahuku. Dan lagi kamu mengirimkan aku email tentang itu." kataku berusaha membuat alasan yang logis. Kami pun langsung menuju ke gedung bioskop. Untungnya film itu tidak berlangsung lama. Durasinya hanya 2 jam. Berarti waktuku yang tersisa adalah 8 jam. Aku harus menggunakan waktuku sebaik mungkin.

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat. Film yang kami tonton telah selesai. Untungnya di dalam bioskop tidak ada kasus atau pun bom seperti tahun lalu. Setelah film itu selesai, aku mengajak Ran untuk makan malam di Beika Center Building. Ternyata disana sedang diadakan pesta dansa. Ran setuju kami akan berdansa setelah kami menyantap makan malam kami. "Seperti biasa... kamu selalu pergi ke tempat yang mahal ya, Shinichi," kata Ran.<p>

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku membawa kartu kredit ayahku. Seperti biasa...hahaha... ngomong-ngomong, ceritakan tentang dirimu sekarang? Apa ada murid baru? Kejadian apa saja yang aku lewati waktu aku tidak sekolah?" Ran memandangku heran. "Kenapa?" tuntutku.

Ran hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak. Rasanya Shinichi sekarang berubah ya? Biasanya kamu terus bercerita tentang Holmes. Baru kali ini kamu memintaku bercerita. Apa mungkin kamu punya kepribadian ganda?" Aku hanya tertawa gugup. Kalau Conan terkategorikan sebagai kepribadian gandaku, baiklah aku punya dua kepribadian. Ran mulai bercerita tentang Jodie-sensei yang ternyata adalah FBI, lalu ada murid pindahan yang namanya Hondo Eisuke tapi dia telah pindah ke Amerika (saat dia bercerita tentang Eisuke, aku merasa agak cemburu), murid baru yang bernama Masumi Sera dan kasus-kasus yang ia alami saat bersama Conan.

Setelah kami selesai makan, kami pun menuju ke lantai dansa. "Tapi Shinichi, aku tidak bisa berdansa," kata Ran agak gugup ketika kami berada di lantai dansa. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menuntunmu," ujarku. Aku meletakan tangan kiriku di pinggang Ran sementara Ran meletakan tangan kanannya di lengan kiriku. Aku menggengam tangan kiri Ran. Dan kami pun berdansa. Sebetulnya, Ran bisa berdansa. Buktinya saja, daritadi aku tidak terinjak olehnya. Mungkin dia hanya malu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berdansa. Seolah-olah dunia ini milik kami berdua. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Aku yakin Ran juga berpikiran sama denganku.

"Nee~ Shinichi?" bisik Ran. "Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi lagi," katanya. Aku menatap kedua bola matanya. Air mata mulai tergenang dalam matanya. _Kamisama_, aku juga ingin seperti ini selamanya, tapi... "Maaf Ran, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kasus tak terpecahkan. Aku adalah seorang detektif. Tugasku adalah membuat supaya kasus terpecahkan. Karena itu maaf..."

Jujur saja, aku sangat kagum melihat sikap Ran yang tegar. Walaupun sesungguhnya aku tahu dia pura-pura tegar didepanku. Saat menjadi Conan, aku sempat melihat dia menanggis. "Aku mengerti Shinichi. Oh ya ampun! Sekarang sudah jam 10! Aku harus memberi kabar untuk Otousan!" seru Ran.

"Eh...bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang saja?" usulku. "Sepertinya kamu sudah lelah berdansa." Ran memberi pandangan terima kasih kepadaku. Aku membayar makanan kami dengan kartu kredit ayahku, lalu kami pun segera pulang. "Syukurlah hari ini tidak ada kasus apa pun," kata Ran saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. "Benar. Padahal aku kan magnet pengundang kasus. Hahaha..." kataku berusaha bercanda. Aku menggandeng tangan Ran. Ya ampun... tangannya sangat lembut. Dia bahkan tidak protes aku menggendeng tangannya.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan kantor detektif. "Baiklah, Ran. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Kasusku belum selesai." Aku mencoba berbalik, tapi Ran menggenggam bagian belakang bajuku. "Jangan...pergi...aku mohon.." Aku membalikkan badanku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang menanggis. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia menanggis. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. "Maaf Shinichi. Sudah... jangan pedulikan aku. Cepat pecahkan kasus itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

Aku hanya memandang sendu Ran. Sebetulnya aku ingin tinggal disisi Ran lebih lama lagi. Kalau bukan karena organisasi itu, mungkin aku dan Ran bisa bahagia. "Terima kasih Ran. Kamu memang orang yang pengertian. Lalu..." aku mendekati Ran. "Bolehkan aku tahu apa balasanmu setelah pernyataan cintaku di London kemarin?" Aku yakin wajah Ran tambah memerah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wajah kami semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang memburu karena gugup. Lalu...DEG DEG! Aku memegang dadaku. "Ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Ran khawatir. Aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah hakase. "Tidak apa. Sudah ya Ran. Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu!" Ran mengecup pipiku dan berkata, "Otanjoubi Omedetou Shinichi," lalu dia pun memasuki rumahnya. Untuk sementara aku berdiam diri. Saat dia mengecupku rasanya sungguh bahagia. Mengingat aku akan bertranformasi, aku cepat-cepat berlari ke rumah hakase.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya disana, aku langsung menuju ke toilet. Tubuhku sudah serasa terbakar. Tulang-tulangku serasa menyusut. "AAAKKHHH!" Dan akhirnya aku pun kembali menjadi Conan. Aku mengenakan kembali pakaian Conan. Saat aku keluar dari toilet aku baru menyadari Haibara telah menghilang. Aku memeriksa laboratoriumnya, dia tiak ada disana. "Haibara! Haibara? Apa dia sedang pergi beli makanan ya?" Aku melihatku rumahku. Aneh...Okiya-san dan Hakase kan sedang pergi ke luar kota. Kenapa lampu dirumahku menyala? Ada yang tidak beres disana. Aku langsung berlari ke rumahku.<p>

Untungnya aku membawa kunci rumah. Aku terkejut membuka pintu gerbang yang sudah tak terkunci. Aku tambah terkejut lagi ketika lampu di rumahku dimatikan. Aku langsung membuka pintu depan. Yang ada di depanku hanya kegelapan. Aku pun menuju ke ruang tamu. Aku terkejut lagi ketika lampu dinyalakan lalu terdengar ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh benda yang suka dipakai orang saat tahun baru dan seruan, "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" Aku terkejut melihat sekeliling aku. Disana ada tousan, kaasan, Sakura, dan...Haibara?

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalian membuat ini semua?" kataku masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Pingpong! Tahun lalu kan kami tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun onii-chan. Karena itu..."

"Kami membuat pesta kejutan untukmu Shin-chan! Syukurlah Ai-chan mau membantu kami," ujar okaasan. Aku memandang tousan dan Haibara dengan pandangan dan-kalian-juga-ikut-dengan-rencana-ini. "Ya... aku pesta ini alasan yang cukup bagus untuk kabur dari para editorku."

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Sakura yang memaksaku," kata Haibara. Aku hanya dapat menghela napas. Ya sudahlah...sudah lama keluargaku (minus Haibara) tidak berkumpul. Hari ini hari special. Sakura dan kaasan membawa cake blackforest dengan lilin. "Ayo buat permintaan!" seru Sakura. Ini adalah perbuatan kerkonyol yang aku lakukan. Aku memikirkan Ran. "Aku ingin Ran bahagia," kataku dalam hati. Lalu, aku pun meniup lilinnya. Aku memotong cakenya. Lalu potongan pertama aku berikan pada Haibara. "Terima kasih atas obatnya," kataku. Haibara hanya bilang, "Sama-sama."

Tak lama kemudian, Ran dan ayahnya telah datang. Ternyata Sakura telah menelpon mereka untuk menghadiri pesta kecil ini. "Loh? Ada bibi Yukiko dan paman Yusaku. Kenapa?"

"Habis orang tua anak ini sedang sibuk. Karena itu kami menggantikan mereka," kata kaasan yang tentu saja berbohong. Aku memberikan potongan cake pada Ran. "Wah, terima kasih Conan-kun," kata Ran sambil tersenyum. Harus aku akui, walaupun aku membenci pesta tapi pesta kali ini sungguh menyenangkan. Semua keluargaku (minus Haibara lagi. Ran dan occhan sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku) berkumpul. Ya..pesta ini lumayan meriah. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahun terbaikku.

Owari

* * *

><p>Sakura : "Otanjoubi omedetou Shinichi!"<p>

Shinichi : Terima kasih. Kenapa kamu memanggilku Shinichi? Biasanya oniichan.

Sakura : Tadi itu dari Yessy dan teman-temannya. Bagaimana fanfic kali ini bagus kan? Terus bukannya kamu masih jadi Conan? Tadi saja di opening kamu masih Conan.

Shinichi : 1. Aku merasa fic yang crossover dengan Cardcaptor Sakura (c) CLAMP dan yang Legend Comes True+sekuelnya masih lebih bagus dari yang ini. Soalnya aku dan Ran menikah. 2. Authornya gak mau nulis namaku Conan. Karena bisa-bisa ketuker ama "Conan" yang menjadi anakku.

Sakura : Begitu...sebelum kami undur diri, Yessy punya 2 permintaan. 1. Tolong baca crossovernya yang berjudul I'm Always Waiting dan jangan lupa di review. 2. Tolong review fic ini dengan mengetiknya di kotak review. Jaa...matta nee sampai ketemu di fic Yessy selanjutnya!

*_Kamisama _: maksudnya tuhan atau dewa, bukan berarti kami itu sama ya!


End file.
